Carly's Cousin, Maka Albarn
by DarkLover62199
Summary: Maka and Soul get a mission in Seattle where Maka's cousin Carly Shay lives. They're part of a 'program' called "Exchange Schools", they must find the nest of kishin eggs and still stay undercover. What will Carly think of her nerdy of a bookworm cousin and her weird looking albino friend?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Why hello readers! It's me! I hope u enjoyed my last story "Iron Reaver Soul Eater" but now it's time to start a new fanfiction… I know this is a weird crossover and shit and some people reviewed on my other story that I shouldn't write this because it's stupid and shit but I don't care! I have an idea and yeah…I know I said I was gunna upload tmrw but I'm sick so y not today, oh and btw if I don't post up this story I won't have any other brainstorms for other stories… ok enough rambling on with thy story!**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly….**

**Chapter 1:**** The "Exchange Schools" Program**

***Death City 9:30 am***

"Will miester Maka and her weapon partner Soul Eater please report to the death room" the school speaker screeched.

Inside the class Crescent Moon Stein looked up from his current dissection and nodded at Maka and Soul, dismissing them.

"C'mon Soul" Maka said getting up from her seat.

Soul shrugged but followed along.

***Death Room***

The two teens arrived at the Death Room.

"Well where is Lord Death?" Soul asked.

Maka sent him a small glare.

"I'll just call him" the miester simply said.

She walked up to the mirror and used her breath to fog it up.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door" Maka whispered under her breath, writing down the numbers on the mirror.

Ripples appeared on the mirror, then suddenly the mirror glowed white and Lord Death appeared.

"Hello miester Maka!" Lord Death greeted.

Maka smiled.

"Hello Lord Death you wanted to see us?" Maka asked.

Soul nodded.

"Ah yes –yes, I have a mission for you two." Death replied.

"Well what is it?" Soul grumbled.

Maka sent him another glare shutting him up.

"Yes it also concerns your cousin Carly Shay" Death added.

Maka stiffened for a bit, let's just say she wasn't too fond of the boy-crazy girl, for Death's sakes the girl has had more boyfriends than Maka could count with her own fingers.

"OK, go on" Maka said.

"There is a nest of Kishin eggs around the area were your cousin lives, most of them attend the same school your cousin goes to." Death explained.

"So you want us to kill the kishins and at the same time protect Maka's cousin" Soul concluded

"Yes, but remember undercover, I have a friend that happens to be the principle at that school, he used to be a student here at the academy" Death added.

"Ok so how are we going to this?" Soul asked.

"You two will join a false program called the 'Exchange Schools Program'" Death explained.

"But doesn't that mean we have to send two students from that school to here?" Maka added

"Yes, but there are other schools, _'normal'_ schools in Nevada, so we'll just send them there" Death explained.

Maka and Soul nodded.

"Where are we gunna stay though?" Soul once again asked.

"Well… Maka can ask her cousin if you two can stay with her for a while" Death replied.

Maka inwardly sighed.

"Alright so when do leave?" Maka asked.

"Well first I will have to inform Ted, get your school schedules and such and such." Death replied, clapping his hands.

"I'm thinking you two should be arriving Seattle by tomorrow evening or afternoon, well you two are dismissed for the rest of the day, go home and prepare" Death said.

The two teens nodded, they bowed and left the Death Room.

***Maka and Soul's Apartment 10:15***

The two teens soon arrived at their apartment.

"Maka I didn't know you had family in Seattle" Soul said.

Maka simply shrugged.

"Well… let me call my older cousin Spencer to notify him that we will be staying with him and Carly" Maka said as she proceeded to her bedroom.

Before she entered her room she looked back at Soul.

"Meanwhile why don't you go pack your stuff" Maka smiled.

Soul groaned at the '_oh so hard task' _as he proceeded to his bedroom.

** (d^U^b) **

Meanwhile in Maka's room, the pigtailed girl had a suit case on her bed and a cell phone in her hand.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"_Yello!?" _said a voice at the end of the line.

"Hey Spencer, it's me Maka" she replied.

"_Hey kiddo! It's been a long time, how have you been?" _Spencer asked.

"I'm fine thank you. I wanted to call you and ask you a favor" Maka said.

"_Sure" _Spencer said.

"Well I was wondering if a friend and I could stay at your place for a while, we're part of a program and we got chosen to attend Ridgeway High for a while" Maka explained.

"_Sure no problem, I'm sure Carly would be happy to see you" _Spencer added.

"…yeah, anyway our plane should arrive at Seattle by tomorrow evening, so I'll call you when we get there k?"

"_Sure thing kiddo! See you tomorrow" _Spencer said, before hanging up.

Maka hung up.

"Well I gotta get packing; Soul and I have a big day tomorrow"

** (d^U^b) **

***Seattle: Shay's Apartment 10:19 am***

"Ok now I have to clean-up the guest room for Maka and friend" Spencer claimed, placing the phone on the counter.

He whistled and climbed up the stairs. He opened the door across from Carl's room.

"Oh boy, I've got some work to do!" Spencer muttered, kicking a random black bag.

"Hmm… maybe two twin beds, Maka did say she was bringing a friend." Spencer thought out loud, kicking a few black bags out the door.

***Ridgeway High: Principal's office***

"Oh I see… you're sending two of your top students here? That would be an absolute honor! Meeting the miester and weapon pair that defeated the Kishin!" Principle Franklin yelled.

"Yes-yes, so you send 2 students from your school, but I'll send them to another school" Death explained over the mirror.

"Yes! I'll make an announcement over the speaker during lunch, now if you can excuse me the fax you have sent has just arrived, I will have their schedules ready for Monday, farewell Lord Death" Franklin said to the now gone grim reaper on the little mirror.

He walked over to his fax machine; there were two pieces of paper.

"Miester Maka Albarn and her demon-weapon scythe Soul Eater Evans…" he muttered, skimming through the papers information.

He smiled and giggled a bit.

"I can't believe it! The miester and weapon pair that defeated Asura are both coming to my school!" he squealed.

***Cafeteria 12:30 pm***

"Hey Fredburg lend me 5 bucks will ya?" demanded the blonde.

"Sorry Sam, I only have 10 doll-"Freddie was interrupted by the blonde who took the bill and stormed off to the nearest vending machine.

Freddie groaned while Carly just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"_Attention students, there is a new program called 'Exchange Schools' two students will be chosen to attend a school in Nevada, and two students from there will transfer here, mies- I mean Maka Albarn and Soul Evans" _

Carly spitted out some juice she was drinking, which landed on Freddie's face.

"_Any students interested please meet me in my office, deadline is at 4:30 this afternoon, have a nice day bulldogs!"_

"Carly! Why did you spit on my face!" Freddie grumbled, snatching some of her napkins.

Sam came back to the table, with lots of snacks in her arms.

"Nice job Carls" Sam snickered.

"Maka Albarn is my annoying bookworm of a cousin" Carly muttered.

"Oh good a girlfriend for Freddie" Sam teased, poking his ribs.

"Hey!" Freddie yelled slapping Sam's hand away from his ribs.

"Ugh! All she does is study! I bet she's never had a boyfriend before, let alone a guy friend" Carly scoffed.

"So your cousin Maka, what's she like?" Freddie asked, suddenly interested.

Both girls started to giggle.

"What?" Freddie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing" both girls replied.

"Hey guys guess what!?" yelled a familiar voice.

"What's up Gibby?" Carly giggled at her excited friend.

"I'm going to Nevada! I got accepted in the exchange schools program!" Gibby yelled dancing, the trio sweat-dropped.

"Really? That was fast they must have been desperate, who else is going?" Sam asked, taking a huge bite out of her fatcake.

Freddie rolled his eyes at his friends 'table manners'.

"Some other guy named Todd" Gibby shrugged.

"Wait that means you won't be here for a while for iCarly" Carly added.

"Uh, oh yeah I forgot about that sorry, I'm sure you'll find someone to replace me for the time being, oh well I have to go home now, my plane leaves tomorrow morning, bye guys" and with that farewell Gibby left.

Carly sighed.

"Guess the new Doctor Lobster segment is out huh guys" Carly pouted, her two friends nodded in agreement.

The bell then rang for 5th period.

***Shay's Apartment 3:15 pm***

"I'm home!" Carly yelled when she walked in through the door of her apartment, along with Sam and Freddie tagging along.

Spencer jolted down the stairs, flying into the couch panting. The teen trio sweat-dropped.

"What's got you excited?" Sam grumbled as she made her way to the fridge.

"Well… I got a call this morning from our cousin Maka…" Spencer yawned.

Carly instantly dropped her backpack on the wooden floor.

"What did she want?" Carly asked.

"Well you might have heard is this at school… she's gunna be staying with us for a while, she and a friend got chosen for a school program, so I cleaned out the guest room for her stay" Spencer explained.

"That explains these black trash bags" Freddie said, poking the bags with his foot.

"Oh, well I guess that's ok… will they get here tomorrow?" Carly asked.

Spencer nodded in response.

"Why is there something wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Well no, it's just that she's so annoying all she does is study, I don't even think she knows how to have any fun" Carly grumbled.

Spencer chuckled a bit.

"So? It doesn't matter what kind of person she is, she's still family, and she's not that annoying" Spencer added.

She looked at her brother weirdly.

"She still wears those pigtails" Carly scoffed.

Sam snorted.

"Pigtails!? A perfect girlfriend for Freddweird" Sam teased, Freddie growled.

"Aww but she's so cute!" Spencer cooed.

Once again the trio sweat-dropped.

"Guess we'll have to see how it goes tomorrow" Carly sighed sitting on the couch.

"Good thing it's Friday!" Sam added, happily snacking on some ham.

** *Maka and Soul's Apartment 9:30 pm* **

"Well let's head to bead Soul, our plane tomorrow leaves at 2:30 pm so we'll have plenty of time to sleep in!" Maka giggled.

"Thank-you Maka!" Soul grinned.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think our mission in Seattle is gunna be like?" Maka asked.

"I don't know… guess we'll find out tomorrow, well goodnight Maka" Soul ruffled Maka's hair before going into his bedroom.

Maka growled but then she smiled.

'_Guess we'll find out tomorrow' _Maka thought.

**A/N: ****Omg… this is the first chapter…. I'm nervous… are people gunna review? There's not a lot of people that drabble in iCarly and Soul Eater Crossovers, I mean there's one story but I like that story, it inspired me to write this… anyway tell me what you guys think… like always every 3 days I will upload a new chapter… well see you in 3 days!**

**P.S: Please review! It keeps me going! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Ok chapter 2… I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit… off, but hey this is my second crossover… give me some credit here… please? Ok personally I kinda like this chapter… You'll see why! Sorry if I am hating on Carly… she was a good character until she got all like boy crazy… anyway my fav character is Spencer ikr crazy, this is mostly SE based…**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly…**

**Chapter 2: ****Seattle, here we come!**

***Soul and Maka's Apartment 12:00 am***

"Maka…Maka! Wake up!" Soul whispered to the sleeping girl.

She mumbled in her sleep.

"Five more minutes please" she whimpered.

Soul blushed.

'_Ok, that was cute I have to admit but how the hell am I gunna wake her up.' _Soul thought.

A smile crept onto his face.

"Maka wake up! Your dad just barged in looking for you!"

A shriek and thump were heard as Maka fell on the carpeted floor.

"Soul!"

"It's twelve o'clock" Soul simply said.

Maka's eyes widen.

"Oh no! Out plane leaves in two hours! Why didn't you wake me up!?" Maka yelled, running to her closet.

"Well you **did **say we could sleep in" Soul shrugged grinning; he turned to Maka who had her shirt half way through her stomach.

They both blushed.

"G-get out!" Maka yelled covering her bare stomach.

Soul quickly scurried out of the miester's room and into the kitchen where he had made breakfast for the both of them.

A few minutes later Maka came into the kitchen with her suite cases. Soul blushed a bit and handed her a plate of food.

"Sorry" he muttered.

Maka smiled at him and nodded.

"C'mon Soul we need to somehow pack our luggage onto your bike and head to the airport which is like an hour away so let's hurry up!" Maka said, quickly digging into her food.

***Nevada Airport 2:00 pm***

"_Plane to Seattle will be boarding in 30 minutes"_ said a lady through a speaker.

"Common Soul let them put your bike on the plane, and then we can start boarding the plane" Maka said.

'_Those bastards better take care of my bike!' _Soul thought, dangerously glaring at the men who handling his bike.

***In airplane 2:30 pm***

"_Please fasten your seatbelts for takeoff" _the speaker screeched.

"Seattle here we come" Soul and Maka said in unison.

***1 hour later***

Maka had fallen on Soul's shoulder and his head against hers. Soul heard whispers in front of him.

"Aren't they a little too young to be traveling together?" a voice asked.

"Hmm a young couple, maybe the girl got knocked up and is running away" someone snickered.

The two voices seemed to be giggling.

'_Excuse me but your ruining our nap!' _ Soul thought, an idea suddenly popped into his head.

Soul quickly opened his eyes and gave the two girls a frightening mad sharky grin. The girls shrieked and turned back, plopping back into their seats.

'_Much better" _Soul thought as he sighed and laid back his head back against Maka's head.

A half hour later there was another announcement on the speaker's plane.

"_Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Seattle, Washington in thirty minutes" _

Maka started to stir at the loud voice that screeched through the speaker. She felt herself leaning against Soul; she also felt his head leaning against hers. She blushed.

"Soul wake up!" she hissed.

"Hmm?" the drooling albino groaned as he stirred from his peaceful slumber.

"We'll be landing in thirty minutes" Maka informed.

"Shouldn't you call or text your cousin to pick us up or something" Soul suggested as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Maka nodded and took out her phone.

_: Hey Spencer our plane will land in Seattle in 30 mins. Can you pick us up?:_

"…and send" Maka muttered.

A few minutes her phone beeped, indicating that she has received a text.

_: No prob kiddo! Everyone one is dying to meet you, AKA Carly's friends, oh and after we pick u guys up we're heading to a restaurant, you guys must be hungry!:_

Soul stretched his neck over to read the text.

"Good I'm starving" Soul muttered.

_: Ok sure: _Maka replied

***Traffic 3:30 pm***

"Ok guys! Ready to meet our cousin?" Spencer said enthusiastically as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Uh Spencer where did you get this van" Freddy asked, pushing away the clown head with his foot.

"Socko"

"Oh"

Spencer chuckled.

_Beep!_

"Hey! Don't you dare beep at me you waz!" Spencer yelled out the window.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

***Seattle Airport 4:00 pm***

Maka and Soul had just gotten off the airplane and were waiting outside for Spencer.

"When the hell are they gunna get here?" Soul grumbled, slightly tapping his foot on the ground.

"Soon Soul, I'm sure they had some traffic issues" Maka said.

Soul leaned against his bike. A white van appeared; it honked at Maka and parked near-by.

"Stand behind me Soul, they might freak out a bit when they see you" Maka said, referring to his hair, eyes, and teeth.

Soul chuckled a bit. They were being approached by a tall male, a brunette, a blonde, and another boy.

"Hey Maka long time no see!" Spencer said hugging his cousin.

"So where's your friend?" Spencer asked.

Maka smiled and gestured to the albino behind her. Everyone seemed shocked, but mostly Carly

'_A boy? I thought Maka despised all men!' _Carly thought.

Sam and Freddie curiously looked at the white-haired teen that had his eyes and mouth closed and was leaning against a motorcycle.

"This is Soul" Maka said.

Soul had his eyes closed; he opened them and gave his famous smirk, everyone except Maka gasped.

"Sup" Soul smirked.

"Cool hair! Your eyes are kinda creepy though" Sam commented.

"Thanks" Soul dryly muttered.

"Hi! You must be Carly's friends right?" Maka smiled greeting Sam and Freddie.

"Eww, you're too cheery" Sam muttered.

Maka stopped smiling; a small scowl replaced the gentle smile.

"…and you're too rude" Maka muttered.

"Touché" Sam grinned.

Maka turned to Freddie.

"Hi I'm Maka Albarn"

A small blush started to stain Freddie's cheeks.

'_Wow she's actually pretty cute' _he thought, he glanced over Soul who was giving him an unnoticeable glare.

'_Ok he's kinda creepy though, I thought Carly said that Maka didn't have guy friends' _he thought.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Freddie Benson"

Maka shook his hand; she had forgotten to take off her gloves. Carly looked over at Maka.

"Long time no see" she greeted dryly.

Maka nodded.

"Common guys I know a great Italian restaurant near-by, get in the van guys" Spencer smiled.

"Oh Spencer, Soul brought his motorcycle, can we just put our luggage in your van, we'll follow you behind" Maka added.

"A motorcycle" everyone said in unison.

Maka and Soul sweat-dropped.

"Um are you sure?" Spencer asked, a bit of concern in his tone.

'_Does this boy even have a license?' _he thought.

"Yeah, Maka and I always travel like that" Soul added.

Everyone seemed surprised, especially Carly and Spencer.

"Um ok" Spencer shrugged before helping Maka load the luggage into the mysterious white van.

"Hey Carly, I thought your cousin was all nerdy and junk, she seems normal, well except for her weird clothes, I mean a trench coat and boots?" Sam whispered to her best friend.

"Well… just wait until she starts whining and throwing tantrums" Carly muttered, putting on her seatbelt.

"I think she was ok, she is kinda cute" Freddie whispered blushing.

"That Soul kid is weird though" he added.

Carly and Sam nodded in agreement.

"I thought she despised men after her parents got divorced a few years ago" Carly said.

"Ok guys ready?" Spencer asked as he jumped into the van.

The trio nodded.

"Ok Soul I'm gunna try to scan the area if they're any Kishin eggs in this area, remember there's a nest somewhere, so the probably four to six" Maka whispered from behind Soul.

He grinned and nodded.

** *(d^U^b)* **

The two vehicles sped through the freeway; Maka activated her Soul Preception, her pupils darkened. She slightly stood up, crouching a bit, trying to get a view of the area. After a few moments of searching Maka sighed and sat back down.

"Find anything?" Soul asked, trying to focus on the road.

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary here" Maka replied, wrapping her arms around Soul's waist.

A few minutes later the van stopped at a fancy looking Italian restaurant.

"Ahh… Italian food, my favorite!" Soul purred.

Maka giggled as she gracefully jumped off the bike.

"Remember when we went to Italy and you refused to go eat pasta?" Soul said walking besides Maka.

She stooped in her tracks with her head bowed down to the ground.

"I thought we weren't gunna bring that up again Soul" Maka muttered.

Soul walked up to her.

"Sorry Maka I forgot, c'mon don't get all sad now, pasta remember!" Soul exclaimed, ruffling the miesters hair.

Maka looked at him and smiled.

"Common guys we don't have all day and I'm starving!" Sam yelled, walking towards them, Freddie, Carly and Spencer following behind.

Maka nodded and grabbed Soul's hand, quickly dragging him into the restaurant.

"What's up with them?" Carly asked.

"Yeah what were they talking about Sam?" Freddie asked.

She shrugged.

"Something about Italy or pasta" she replied.

** *(d^U^b)* **

"Soul no talking about you know what unless we're alone got it!?" Maka whispered.

He nodded.

"Ok guys follow me, I made reservations" Spencer said.

Sam 'wooed' while Carly and Freddie rolled their eyes. Maka and Soul gave the blonde a weird glance.

***At dinner table***

"So Maka, how are Uncle Spirit and Aunt Kami doing?" Spencer asked, taking a small sip of his 'Wahoo Punch'.

"Oh mom's doing well! She's still traveling the world and papa well… yeah" Maka muttered.

Soul shook his head.

"So um how did you guys meet anyways?" Carly asked playing around with her straw.

"Well Soul and I met in school" Maka replied, it wasn't a lie.

Soul chuckled at the memory.

"So um Maka, Carly told us you liked to read, what have you read so far?" Freddie asked, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Maka smiled but Soul glared, which surprisingly went unnoticed.

"I've read so many… like Steven King, Jeannette Walls… oh my favorite is Edgar Allen Poe" Maka replied.

Soul chuckled.

"Bookworm" he muttered earning him a glare from Maka.

"Ugh I hate read, makes me want to puke" Sam added, biting into her biscuit.

The food soon arrived. Everyone started to eat. Sam poured lots of cheese on her ravioli. Soul and Maka grimaced while everyone laughed.

'_And I thought Black*Star had no manners' _Soul and Maka thought.

"Uh… Maka aren't you gunna take off your gloves to eat?" Carly asked.

Maka blushed.

"Oh yeah almost forgot" she muttered, taking off her gloves.

Soul chuckled a bit.

"Why are you even wearing those weird clothes? It's kinda cold in Seattle"

Spencer sent his sister a small glare. An invisible anger tick appeared on Maka's forehead.

"Why? Does my trench coat bother you" Maka replied, taking a bite out of her garlic bread, the miester was starting to get angry.

Carly shrugged. Soul felt something sharp jab his knee. He looked down to see a small blade coming out of Maka's knee.

'_Crap' _he thought.

He poked Maka in her ribs.

"What is it Soul?" Maka annoyingly asked turning to face him.

"Um… Maka I think you dropped your 'knife' on the ground" Soul said, pointing to her knee.

Her eyes widen a bit.

"Is something wrong Maka?" Spencer asked.

"Oh no! Nothing at all, I just dropped my knife, let me go get it!"

Maka then dived under the clothed table to retrieve her 'knife'.

'_Oh crap! My emotions got the best of me… calm down Maka!" _she thought breathing slowly while grabbing her knee.

She felt the blade disappear.

"Hey Maka are you ok?" Freddie asked, lifting the cloth, looking under the table.

She 'eeped'

"No I'm fine, I just bumped my knee!" Maka quickly said, resurfacing and sat back on her chair.

Maka smiled at Soul, sending him a silent 'thank-you', he smiled back.

"Well let's finishing eating shall we!" Spencer yelled violently stabbing his spaghetti and stuffing it in his mouth.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

**A/N: ****I know a weird ending! Anyways I found myself thinking as Spencer as mature? Anyway I'm sorry if Carly is acting like a bitch… I will change that…maybe lol. What did you guys think? What was your favorite part? I know the characters don't act like themselves but this is my fanfic… shout out to… **

**Mermain123: Aw thank you for being my first reviewer! You get a cookie.**

**Monkeyqueen88: Thank you! I hope this story is hilarious. You also get a cookie.**

**Komamura's son: OMG you read my story! Thank you! I'm a big fan of "DWMA Rants" I literally yelled when I found out it was you! Well what do you know! You get a cookie as well!**

**SassySimoneEvans: OMG I can't believe it! *Gorge Lopez moment* Omg thank-you, I hope you do enjoy this story! Cookie goes to you!**

**feral wolfskin: Thanks! I haven't really read the manga but I'm the kind of person to spoil myself on wiki so maybe a bit of both Idk. And the last cookie goes to you! **

**Now!Lol ok thanks for reading! Plz review! It keeps me going!**

**P.S: Pretty please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Ello governors! How's it going!? Ok this chapter 3 of CCMA. Awkward name but ok! Enough rambling on with chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater or iCarly…**

**Chapter 3: ****Sleeping arrangements**

***Shay's apartment 6:30 pm***

The white van led Soul's motorcycle to a large apartment parking lot. The van parked next to another motorcycle. Everyone from inside the van got out. Soul hadn't parked yet.

"So… hey where am I gunna park my bike?" Soul asked Spencer.

"Oh… I guess you could park it next to mine" Spencer shrugged.

Soul nodded and proceeded to park his bike. Maka jumped off the bike and stretched. Everyone looked at her weirdly, especially Carly.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Since when do you ride on motorcycles?" Carly asked.

Maka's reply was a simple shrug.

"Soul did you ever change the seating on the bike, my back is so stiff!" Maka exclaimed, twisting her back.

"Crap I forgot, yeah I know, my back is starting to hurt too" Soul grumbled.

"Hey I can take two tomorrow to a bike shop I know, it's a pretty nice bike shop" Spencer suggested.

"Wow thanks Spencer" Maka said.

"Can we go upstairs now? I'm freezing! 'Sam yelled.

** (D^U^b) **

''This is the main lobby ''Carly said.

''Don't talk with Lubert" Freddie whispered to Maka.

"OK?" Maka muttered.

Soul walked next to her, observing the lobby, and the sleep man, with a giant wart on his face on the counter

"_OK…"_Soul thought.

** (d^U^b) **

"…And this is our apartment "Spencer said as he opened the door.

"This is an apartment!?" Maka and Soul gawked.

Sam and Freddie laughed.

"Yeah haven't you ever seen an apartment before" Carl said as she went to sit in front of the computer.

'_What's her problem?' _Spencer thought.

"So you guys are gunna start attending Ridgeway High?" Spencer asked breaking the silence

The two teens nodded.

"Yes, uh Monday we have to visit the principle to get our schedules" Maka said.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Wouldn't you just go to the attendance office?" Freddie commented.

"We were told to visit principle Franklin" Maka explained.

Soul yawned showing off his shark like teeth.

"So Soul did you dye your hair or something?" Sam asked looking at the mysterious shark-boy.

Soul growled a bit.

"No I'm just an albino" muttered.

"Oh" everybody said.

Spencer cleared his throat.

"Um so I set up the guest room for your stay Maka, um I didn't know your friend was… a dude" Spencer said.

Maka blushed a bit.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you"

"No it's fine, we just don't have any more guest rooms, the couch is open, but there are also two beds in the room" Spencer said scratching his head.

"No it's fine we can share the room, right Soul?" Maka smiled.

Almost everyone's jaws hit the wooden floors. Soul grinned and nodded.

"A-are you sure?" Spencer asked eyes wide.

'_What's up with Maka!? Sharing a room with a boy? I thought she hated men' _Spencer thought.

"Yeah! I don't want to bother you with something like that, plus at the academy we have dorms, we share it with a few other kids" Maka lied.

Well it wasn't a lie per say, the miester and weapon **did** live together, but not in a dorm… more like an apartment.

"Ok then, Carly can you please show them around, I need to finish my sculpture for , it's due tomorrow!"

And with that Spencer dashed into his bedroom.

"I thought Spencer was going to law school" Maka said.

"Nah, he dropped out to become an artist" Carly explained, climbing up the stairs, Freddie and Sam following along.

Maka nodded and followed along carrying the luggage with the help of Soul.

** (d^U^b) **

"That's the bathroom over there… and this is your guy's bedroom" Carly smiled, opening the guest bedroom.

'_I guess Maka has changed over the year…' _Carly thought.

Sam and Freddie whistled.

"Spencer actually cleaned" Sam muttered.

Carly and Freddie nodded in agreement.

"Wow it's very spacious in here!" Maka commented as she put her suite case on a bed.

Soul nodded and copied Maka's actions. Carly smiled.

'_Not a bad change…' _she thought.

"Oh and across the hallway is my bedroom" Carly added.

"Cool" Soul said, stretching his arms.

"Oh you guys wanna see the iCarly studio?" Freddie asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys have a web show" Maka said.

"You watch it?" Sam asked.

"Well not really, I'm always a bit busy with school" Maka replied once again not lying.

She has always been busy, but not with 'school work' per say.

** (d^U^b) **

Carl led them up the stairs; in front of them was a transparent door with the _iCarly_ logo on it. Freddie opened the door.

"Welcome to the iCarly studio!" Freddie grinned.

Soul and Maka made their way to the half car with flames all over it.

"Cool car" Soul commented, Maka nodded.

"Thanks, well that's mostly it for the tour" Carly said.

Maka and Soul nodded.

"Well we need to unpack and get settled, so if you can excuse us please, c'mon Soul" Maka said as she headed to the door.

"We'll be downstairs in the living room" Carly added.

Maka nodded and dragged Soul to their bedroom.

** (d^U^b) **

"Soul stay near the door just in case, I'm gunna contact Lord Death" Maka said as she started to o fog up the mirror.

Soul nodded and pressed his ear on the door.

"Hello miester Maka Albarn reporting sir, I've arrived in Seattle" Maka said.

"Yes good job Maka and Soul, when Monday comes just go meet Ted Franklin, the principle, he's been dying to meet you!" Lord Death said, he clapped his hands.

"Alright miester Maka thank you for updating! Have a goodnight!"

Maka bowed. She then turned to Soul and grinned.

"Alright let's unpack!"

"Cool"

** (d^U^b) **

After Maka and Soul were unpacked they headed downstairs were the trio was watching T.V.

"So Maka, Soul, what do you guys think of Seattle?" Freddie asked.

Soul shrugged, not really caring about the about the simple question.

"Oh it's really nice here, it rains more here in Seattle than in Nevada" Maka answered.

Freddie nodded.

Soul and Maka sat down on the couch.

'_Maybe I could get info on the school or maybe anything we could use' _Maka thought.

"So Carly, Sam, Freddie, what's Ridgeway like?" Maka asked.

"I like the food" Sam shrugged.

"It's ok, nothing really special" Carly added.

"Well they have great clubs, I'm in the A.V club" Freddie said.

"Nerd" Sam snickered.

"So anything interesting happening in Seattle?" Maka asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Not really, well not that anything I heard of" Carly replied.

Maka nodded.

'_Dammit I got no information from this conversation whatsoever!' _she thought closing her eyes.

Soul sensed Maka's wavelengths stress out.

'_Maka's trying too hard, and it's only our first day though' _Soul thought.

The albino checked the time on his phone.

'_9:50… guess we should rest' _Soul thought before yawning.

"Well Maka it's getting late, why don't we head to bed?" Soul suggested.

Maka nodded.

"Well guys it was nice meeting you all, Soul and I are gunna head to bed, we'll hang out tomorrow, goodnight"

And with that the strange pair climbed up the stairs, headed to their bedroom.

"Ok…" Carly mumbled.

"She doesn't seem nerdy, but she and that Soul kid are pretty weird, I mean what kind of the name is Soul!?" Sam added.

"Maka seems cool…" Freddie said, slightly turning his head to hide his small blush.

Sam snickered.

"Aw does wittle Fweddie have a wittle cwash on the new wittle gurl" Sam teased.

Carly rolled her eyes.

"It also kind seems that Maka always drags Soul around or Soul drags her around" Carly added.

"I'm sure they just feel uncomfortable, I mean they're new to the state" Freddie said.

"I guess, maybe we can take them on a little tour when we go to the bike shop tomorrow" Carly suggested.

Sam shrugged.

"Well mama's gunna crash on the couch" Sam said yawning.

"Yeah I gotta go home now, see you tomorrow" Freddie yelled behind his back as he exited the apartment.

Carly waved goodbye.

"Well imma hit the hay now good night Sam"

"Night Carls" Sam said before she jumped on the couch facedown.

Carly chuckled and headed upstairs. She walked past Maka and Soul's room, she heard them talking.

"_How long are we gunna stay here Maka?"_ Soul asked.

It sounded like a book slammed shut.

'_Of course Maka has her books' _Carly though, inwardly rolling her eyes.

"_I don't know, I'm thinking maybe until the end of the school year, I'll ask, what do you think the gang is doing?" _Maka asked.

"_Kid is probably freaking out about Liz and Patty messing up the house and as usual Tsubaki is probably trying to calm down Black*Star, you know the usual"_

"_Hm… haha I guess so… well goodnight Soul"_

Carly heard a light clicked, which she assumed was the light switch; she then heard a small gasp.

"_Soul… I'll be right back imma use the rest room" _Maka said as she quickly flew the door open.

Carly squeaked in surprise.

"Oh hello Carly is there something that you need?" Maka asked in a monotone voice.

"N-no I just, I was just headed to my room that's all" Carly said as she dashed to her room.

'_Hmm, I knew she was listening' _Maka thought inwardly smirking.

She went back inside the room and switched the lights on.

"Soul we have to be careful on what we say ok?" Maka whispered.

Soul nodded.

"Hey are you still practicing how to use your soul wavelength to attack directly" Soul asked.

Maka sighed and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I was getting lessons from Black*Star, it's a bit difficult than what I'm used to, but I'm trying" Maka said.

"You can practice a bit on me if you want" Soul suggested getting up.

"A-are you sure Soul, I don't want to hurt you or put you in some kind of coma" Maka said standing up as well.

Soul grinned and nodded.

"Anything for the coolest partner"

"Alright… here it goes"

Maka put her hand on Soul's shoulder, she closed her eyes and imagined her soul was an electric shock, passing on the shock to the person she has contact with as Black*Star had said. She felt Soul flinch.

"Ow crap Maka!" Soul hissed as he backed away.

"Sorry!" Maka yelled pulling her hand away.

He grinned.

"Damn your grigori soul is pretty powerful" Soul commented.

"Thanks Soul… well let's call it a night" Maka said as she turned off the lights.

"Night _angel_" Soul teased.

"Whatever _cool guy_" Maka teased back.

"Hey!" Soul grumbled.

Maka giggled.

**A/N: ****Ok another chapter! This story is weird…. But since I started it I must finish it! Ok I really don't know anything 'bout Nevada or Seattle. Or anything so just bear with me! Hope your liking this fanfic so far… I feel like Soul acts mature… Idk. Anyways this story basically is leaning toward Soul Eater. Sorry if Carly is acting like a bitch… Oh well! Haha please read and review!**

**Shout outs:**

**(So many people reviewed I'm just typing the names! TUT)**

**Komamura's son**

**Duskrider**

**Mermain123**

**Monkeyqueen88**

**feral wolfskin**

**Cinnamaemae**

**Guest**

**SassySimoneEvans**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16 **

**You all get giraffe shaped cookies!**

**P.S: Please read and review! It keeps me going!**


End file.
